I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to providing an application. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for providing an application from an application providing system to a first front-end system and a second front-end system.
II. Background Information
The use of wireless products and systems in the day-to-day lives of most people is continually growing. With the advent and steady growth of wireless telecommunications, wireless telecommunication systems will increasingly be utilized for not only voice, but also for sending and receiving packetized data, for example. In an effort to lower operating costs and increase value for its subscribers, enterprises, such as wireless telecommunication providers or other service providers, wish to provide applications to user devices in a telecommunication system. Enterprises providing such applications may realize a competitive advantage by creating new value added services that may, for example, attract new subscribers or that may tend to retain current subscribers.
Enterprises may wish to provide software applications to wireless devices such as PDAs, laptop computers, or smart phones to employees of the enterprise, for example. One way to provide software applications to wireless devices is for an enterprise to design and build a dedicated system to carry out this function. However, such dedicated systems are expensive and the cost may not be justified for applications that are not critical to the enterprise's mission, for example.
In view of the foregoing, there is presently a need for an improved system and method for providing an application to user devices. Further, there is a need for a system and method for providing an application to user devices over a wireless network, such as a wireless telecommunication system, for example.